Animaniacs (Or why you should never give Jack the
by Xandria
Summary: Cross over with Stargate, animaniacs


# Animaniacs (Or why you should never give Jack the remote...)

by

### Xandria and Dr. Kate

* * *

TITLE: Animaniacs (Or why you should never give Jack the remote...)  
AUTHOR: Xandria and Dr. Kate (Although Xandria wrote the most)  
EMAIL: [me1@ilos.net][1] (Xandria) [keldred@telstra.easymail.com.au][2] (Dr. Kate)  
STATUS: Finished  
CATAGORY: Humor  
SPOILERS: Um, I don't think there's any... Other than a brief Asgard thought from Sam. But nothing to spoil an episode.  
SEASON/SEQUEL: No idea. There's not that much of a plot line anyway...  
RATING: PG. Possibly G.  
CONTENT WARNINGS: None  
SUMMARY: Just some crazy Animaniac antics.   
ARCHIVE: Heliopolis.   
DISCLAMER: Neither of us own Stargate, although, we wish we did. We are receiving no money from this, just the joy of creation. So don't sue us. Please? (Anyway, would anyone *pay* to read fanfic... actually, I would :-) ... but then I'm addicted to Stargate. I paid $10 for a magazine once, just because it had an article on it...)  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Xandria wrote most of this, I (Dr. Kate) just fixed it up, and added bits where I saw fit. The mime joke is mine! I hate mimes. I have to watch a TWO-HOUR performance of it for Drama, and write a review. I think I might be sick next Wednesday... Anyway, Xandria deserves most of the credit for this. Hi Xandria! Visit Xandria's web page at www.ilos.net/~me1 

* * *

Sam walked down the corridors of the SGC, lost in her thoughts. 'What could the Asgard's be afraid of?' Sam wondered as she remembered how Thor told them that they were fighting a more powerful enemy then the Goa'uld. Giving a small shudder she hoped she never had to find out.

Suddenly a siren sounded. Sam hurried into the control room where they were getting an apparent SOS call from the system lords. "Please help. We'll do anything just make them stop," Sokar cried. In the background you could hear someone say, "Hello Goa'uld larvae nurse." Sam raised her eyebrows as the sound of a big wet kissing noise became audible.

"We've tried everything! Zat guns, throwing them into space- we even offered to give them the honor of becoming Jaffa's! They didn't even flinch at that! Please! You created them! I *beg* you, please stop this madness!" Sokar once again cried.

Just then three tiny cartoon-like figures appeared on the MALP image. "We're going to stay here for ever and ever and ever! We scared Death to death so that's why nothing you can do can hurt us." Yacko said followed by a loud burp from Wacko. "Exsqueeze me," replied Wacko as he pulled out two tiny laboratory mice from the bag.

"What are we going to do tonight Brain?" Pinky asked.

"The same thing we do every night, try and take over the...AUGGH!" 

"Oh aren't you so cute." Elevira said as she picked Brain up and gave him a life-threatening hug. 

"I think you're in the wrong show Elevira." Dot said as she climbed up on Sokar's lap. 

"Auggh!" screamed Sokar, "Someone shoot me right now!" He commanded his Jaffa's who were too busy trying to keep Elevira from plucking out their simbiotes.

Sam looked over at her commanding officer who was laughing like a manic. Jack turned to speak to Sam but convulsed in another fit of laughter. 

"Ok, declare that planet off limits!" Hammond ordered as he watched a mime get flattened by an anvil accompanied by Wacko burping a rendition of 'Ode to Joy'.

**************************************************************************************

Sam woke up to find that the TV was still on and Jack lying half on top of her laughing his head off.

"I never pictured you as an Animaniac type," Daniel said looking up from the floor of his apartment.

"Sir could you move, you're putting my arm to sleep." Sam said as she pushed him off her making him fall to the floor.

Jack was about to retaliate when the show came on again. "Ooh I love this one." He said as they do a StarTrek parody.

Sam rolled her eyes, wondering whose idea was it to let Jack have the remote. Then she remembered. It was hers.

Teal'c raised his eyebrows. "O'Neill, I don't understand the purpose of these..." He left off not sure what to call them.

"Creatures?" Daniel offered.

"The most irritating creatures on earth?" Sam elaborated.

"Hey! Shut up! You're missing it!" Jack barked.

The End.

Xandria and Dr. Kate  2000

**************************************************************************************

Ode of the fanfic writer:

"I don't own them, wish I did (doo da, doo da)

I'm not getting any money from this (Oh, ah doo da day)

**************************************************************************************

* * *

Feedback to [Xandria][1] and [Dr. Kate][2]

   [1]: mailto:me1@ilos.net
   [2]: mailto:keldred@telstra.easymail.com.au



End file.
